There are many different applications in which seismic sensors are placed below the earth's surface, down a well or other borehole. In many instances, the downhole temperatures exceed 200.degree. F. Generally, these conditions exceed the temperature tolerance of conventional polyurethane-jacked seismic sensor cables. Additionally, seismic sensors for placement downhole may by subjected to rough and/or abrasive treatment and chemical attack from fluids either preexisting or introduced into the downhole environment. Thus, there exist a need for a robust seismic sensor cable suitable of withstanding these and other harsh downhole conditions.